


1001

by Resonant



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, being here is very much like being in a quite nice class of wizarding inn, except that he can't walk, fly, or apparate out, and that every day Malfoy comes for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001

Malfoy comes to see Harry every day. Most of the time he's the only human being Harry sees; food appears at regular intervals, and when he leaves a room, he usually comes back to find it clean, but he doesn't get visitors.

All in all, being here is very much like being in a quite nice class of wizarding inn, except that he can't walk, fly, or apparate out, and that every day Malfoy comes for a visit.

Malfoy's efforts to gather information on Order activities are so laughably obvious that Harry has to assume they're only a cover for his real purpose, whatever that may be. Perhaps he's running his own game within the Death Eater organization. Perhaps he's just bored.

Harry's bored, too. He isn't worried -- he's pretty sure that his presence here as the "guest" of the Death Eaters is doing what it's supposed to do, namely distracting attention away from whatever Neville and Dumbledore are doing back up north, and he's picked up a few crumbs of information from house elves, owls, and other creatures too lowly to be sworn to loyalty. But he's used to a lot more activity than this. There aren't even any books to read.

That's his only explanation for why he begins trying to prolong visits from Malfoy, who's downright pleasant to him compared to the way he was at school. Why he starts recounting stories and songs and the plots of films. Why he gives up the chair to sit on the couch next to Malfoy, and then sits a little closer at each day, until they're almost touching.

Why one day, as he's explaining the plot of one of the Star Wars movies, he puts his hand on Malfoy's thigh and leaves it there.

The next time Malfoy comes to see him, his robe is made of much thinner fabric.

"There's a Muggle story," Harry says. Malfoy's thigh is pleasingly muscular. "About a woman condemned to death by a sultan." He slides his hand a little higher.

"Yes?" Malfoy sounds a little breathless.

"She told him a story." One small move of his thumb, and he'd be nudging Malfoy's cock. He makes it. "But every night she stopped in the middle, so he let her live one more night so he could hear how the story came out." There's noticeable movement under the robe. He wonders if Malfoy's even wearing pants, or if this thin layer of fabric is all that's between them. "But after a thousand nights, she ran out of stories."

Malfoy swallows dryly. "And then what?"

Harry at last settles his whole hand on Malfoy's cock. It feels nice and substantial. He presses it for a moment and then lifts his hand. Malfoy makes a surprised noise.

"Tell you tomorrow," Harry says.


End file.
